Another Insane YYH Sleepover
by Tailmon16
Summary: Kurama is extremely bored one Saturday. So, he gets the brilliant idea to invite the whole Reikai Tantei over for a sleepover. Will he survive the experience? Rating will go up in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Since at the moment I am quite bored, this seemed like an appropriate drabble to write. Please bear with the slow beginning. Enjoy!

P.S. My "Hogwarts Meets Anime" fic is on a brief hiatus until some more ideas come to me. I will, however, attempt to keep up some drabbles. I already have another in the works. Also, please let me know if you guys like paragraphs separated by blank lines or set off by tabs.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Duah.

Kurama, also known as Shuuichi Minamino, was stretched out on his stomach on top of his bed. It was a beautiful, lazy Saturday afternoon, and the kitsune had nothing to do. The condition of his room attested to the redhead's current mental state. An entire week's worth of sudoku puzzles were scattered across the floor. A bowl with bits of cereal still sticking to the bottom and an empty cup of instant ramen sat on the desk. Normally, Kurama would have NEVER allowed his room to get in such a state. But today he was just too bored to care.

Kurama gave a small sigh and slightly adjusted his position, trying to focus on the book he was reading. All of a sudden he heard a rustle in the trees outside his bedroom window. Without even looking up from the book, he said "Hello, Hiei".

"Hn," the fire yokai replied in his typical fashion.

"Are you bored as well?" the redhead asked.

"I'm still on Reikai probation," Hiei replied.

Kurama chuckled. "In other words, yes," he said.

"I can't steal anything of value or kill humans," Hiei stated bluntly, a slight edge of asperity creeping into his voice.

Kurama sat up. "Well, why don't we find Yuusuke and Kuwabara and the four of us can have a sleepover?"

Hiei blinked. "Sleepover?" he repeated, a faintly perplexed expression on his face.

Kurama sighed. "Yes, Hiei, a sleepover. It's when someone invites his or her friends to spend the night at their house. They play games, watch movies, things like that".

Hiei snorted. "Sounds like a waste of time to me. Besides, since when were the Detective and the baka my friends?"

Kurama sighed again. "I had a feeling you'd say that. At least give it a try, all right?"

"Hn. Perhaps," the fire yokai replied, and he flitted off.

That night, 6:00 PM

"Hey, Kurama! Thanks for the invite, man!" Yuusuke said as he walked into the Minamino residence laden with a six-pack of Coke and two large bags of Nacho Cheese Doritos.

"Yeah, thanks, buddy," Kuwabara, who was carrying a six-pack of Barq's Root Beer and a box of microwave popcorn bags, seconded.

"You're very welcome," Kurama said with a warm smile. "Mother and Father went out for the evening, and my younger brother is at a friend's house. I already have the house prepared and ordered pizzas for dinner".

"All right! Pizza!" Yuusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed.

"What's all the fuss over this 'pizza'?" asked Hiei. The fire yokai had suddenly appeared on the kitchen windowsill.

Yuusuke grinned in that infuriating fashion of his. "Well, well, look who decided to show up," he sniggered.

Hiei just glared at him.

"Glad you could make it, Hiei," Kurama said, smiling.

"So, what games you got, Kurama?" Yuusuke asked as he strolled into the living room, completely ignoring Hiei.

"Nothing special," Kurama replied. "But I did set up the DDR mat."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Yuusuke.

"I got first dibs!" yelled Kuwabara. The big oaf had just started to play when Hiei wandered into the living room. He took one look at the game and sliced the mat to pieces right underneath Kuwabara's feet with a few rapid slashes of his katana.

"GYAHH!" Kuwabara hollered as he tripped and crashed to the floor. Kurama winced, but Yuusuke was doubled over laughing so hard tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Baka. You know I'm not allowed to kill humans. I was aiming for that thing on the floor," Hiei said calmly.

Kurama walked up to Hiei. "Uh, Hiei, could you please refrain from slicing, burning, or otherwise destroying my family's property? I _really _wouldn't want my parents to have to replace anything else". Hiei would have protested, but the gold flash in the kitsune's eyes and his tone left no room for argument. The fire yokai muttered and slid his katana back underneath his cloak.

"Just for that, you have to make the popcorn," Kuwabara insisted, shoving four microwavable bags into Hiei's hands. The fire yokai stared at the snacks for a few seconds.

"I don't think this is a ..." Kurama started to say, but Hiei had already headed towards the kitchen. "Oh, my," Kurama said under his breath.

"Does he even know how to make it?" Yuusuke asked with genuine curiosity.

"We're about to find out," Kurama murmured.

Five minutes later, a distinct burning odor came wafting into the living room. Kurama groaned and rushed to the kitchen. There stood Hiei, calm as could be, while the plastic he had failed to remove from the outside of the popcorn bags melted quite nicely inside of the microwave.

"Hiei! You have to take the plastic _off_ the bags first!" poor Kurama yelped.

"Oh, really?" Hiei said in a mildly interested voice.

Kurama shook his head. The kitsune dumped the ruined popcorn bags into the trash and made fresh ones.

Auugh, writer's block! I'm sorry this first chapter is so short, but I'll continue it as soon as fresh ideas start flowing. Suggestions are welcome:)


	2. The Dangers of a SugarHigh Hiei

Hey everyone! I apologize once again for taking forever to update. I promise I will have the 2nd chapter of "Hogwarts Meets Anime" on the 2nd week of August.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I start my 1st year of college on August 17th. So, after the next update, I have no idea how often I will get the chance to write fanfics. I'll do my best, but this is a huge change in my life, so updates will probably be even rarer than they are now. I'm sorry! And now, on to review responses!

Sakurasango & Animefouryou: I'm glad you guys like it!

Demonfo6: Thanks for the great idea! I think I'll include it. (evil grin)

Botan23: Thank you so much for always reviewing my fanfics. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own YYH. The part with the Reikai Tantei playing Hangman is demonfo6's idea.

"Another Insane YYH Sleepover": Chapter 2

Fortunately for Kurama, they had managed to make it through dinner without destroying anything else. Unfortunately, it didn't seem as if that would last for very long.

"C'mon, you stupid bastard, die already!" Yuusuke hollered as he and Kuwabara battled viciously in Soul Calibur II. He was playing as Kilik and the baka was using Maxi. A half-empty bag of Doritos sat in front of them.

"You need to use more defense, Yuusuke," Hiei said calmly from his vantage point on the windowsill.

"Shut up, Hiei! I know!" snapped Yuusuke as he just barely dodged a blow.

"Ha ha! For being so good at real fighting, you sure suck at fighting games, Urameshi," Kuwabara chortled.

Of course, that was the last straw for Yuusuke. With a blood-curdling yell he pummeled Maxi into the ground and finally achieved a KO. Unsurprisingly he then turned towards Kuwabara and proceeded to try and get a stranglehold on his neck.

"Guys! Please stop!" Kurama said firmly, separating the two bickering humans.

"And just when it was getting good, too," murmured Hiei.

Kurama spared a withering glance in the fire yokai's direction and then addressed Yuusuke and Kuwabara. "Why don't we try something other than video games?" he suggested.

"Like what?" Yuusuke grumbled.

"Card games," Kurama said immediately.

"No way! Urameshi cheats!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I do not!" the black-haired detective protested vehemently.

Poor, poor Kurama groaned and put his head in his hands. Hiei finally took pity on his best friend and intervened.

"If you both don't start behaving I will be quite happy to introduce you to a world of pain," he threatened. His unsheathed katana lent its' weight to the threat.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara subsided into angry mutters and eventually (and mercifully!) fell silent. All of a sudden, Yuusuke's eyes lit up (which is never a good sign).

"Say, Hiei," he said. "Have you ever tried a soda?"

The other three stared at Yuusuke, astonished by how quickly the scatterbrained detective could change the subject.

"What? It was just a question," he said in a defensive tone.

He grabbed a can of root beer and handed it to Hiei. Needless to say, Hiei stared at the can as if it were poison.

"Is this some sort of drink?" he asked dubiously.

"Yeah!" Yuusuke said enthusiastically. "Go ahead and try it!"

5 minutes later

"WOO! This stuff is great!" exclaimed Hiei as he darted around the room on a sugar and caffeine high.

Kurama was standing completely still in the middle of the room. His eyes were wide with horror, disbelief, and just a touch of fear. "I didn't know Hiei _could_ get sugar-high," he murmured. The fear came from the fact that he had no idea what Hiei would do on said high.

All of a sudden, Hiei screeched to a halt and pointed his third can of root beer at Yuusuke. "Hey, Yuusuke! I bet you can't beat me on Soul Calibur II!" he yelled.

Kurama just about fainted. _Hiei_ wanted to play a video game? If this was not the end of the world, the kitsune did not know what was. He gave himself a mental shake, then calmly walked up behind Hiei and pressed the appropriate pressure point to knock him out. The fire yokai silently slumped to the floor. Then Kurama turned around and glared at Yuusuke.

"If you _ever_ let him near soda again…" he said, not bothering to finish the threat.

But Yuusuke was too busy laughing for the words to even register. "Aha ha ha! Man, that was amazing!" he chortled.

Deciding to let it go, Kurama just sighed. He placed Hiei on the couch and patiently waited for the fire yokai to regain consciousness.

About a minute later, Hiei groggily opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked blearily.

Kurama sighed and replied, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Kitsune, tell me what happened," he growled.

Not surprisingly, Yuusuke could not keep his big mouth shut. "Man, only three sodas and you were bouncing off the walls like a five-year-old," he chortled.

Hiei just stared at Yuusuke for several long seconds, then silently drew his katana and began slicing at the detective with deadly accuracy.

"Whoa, hey, it was a joke! Jeez, Hiei, calm down!" Yuusuke yelped as he frantically dodged.

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed with exasperation. The fire yokai was rapidly ensnared by numerous thick vines.

With his sword arm temporarily incapacitated, Hiei tried to burn the vines. "Damn, they're fireproof," he muttered. "How is that even possible?" He then decided that Youko most definitely had something to do with it. Finally, he stopped struggling and said "You can let me down now, kitsune. I won't kill the detective today."

With a sigh, Kurama released Hiei from the Makai vines. "Why don't we play a nice, simple game like Hangman?" he asked wearily.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara snorted. "Where's the fun in that, Kurama?" Kuwabara complained.

Hiei, however, looked intrigued. "Hangman? As in, hanging a male human?" he asked curiously.

The other three stared at him for a long while. Then Yuusuke and Kuwabara burst into laughter. Even Kurama was having trouble hiding his amusement. The corners of his mouth were twitching.

"No, Hiei," Kurama managed to say. "It's not like that. It's a human game where you guess the letters in a word or sentence. For every letter that you guess wrong, you draw a part of a person hanging from a noose," he explained.

Hiei looked slightly disappointed. "Well, I suppose it's better than card or video games," he grumbled.

So, the Reikai Tantei played Hangman for about half an hour. To no one's surprise, Hiei insisted on being the artist.

Well, I will wrap up this fic with one more short chapter. I will try my best to get it done by the 2nd week of August. Hope you guys are still enjoying this!


End file.
